Eyes of Wrath
by oldschoollover
Summary: Molly and Toby had a bad break up soon after she summoned the Harvest King. She becomes fast friends with the Harvest King. How will he react when she becomes closer to Owen than with him? Rated T to be safe. HK/Molly Owen/Molly Owen/Kathy Toby/Molly Toby/Renee
1. Fishing and Apples

**Just a little idea I got playing Animal Parade. Enjoy.**

Molly was feeling pretty good today. She had just summoned the Harvest King last season, so he began fixing up the island. She didn't know why summoning the King had been her job in the first place, but she was feeling pretty proud of herself.

She had been visiting the Harvest King ever since then, using the teleportation script on the mountain wall in the Garmon Mine District. She would bring him Shining Apples and they would have long conversations together. She always left him with a smile on her face.

Molly went to the beach in Harmonica Town to fish. As she approached the beach, she saw Toby and Renee fishing together. The sight of them made her nauseous. She wanted nothing more than to run home and cry.

She and Toby had recently broken up. It was so unexpected. Everything seemed to be going great with them and she felt so happy with him. In fact, she started keeping her eye out for any blue birds, so she would have a Blue Feather to give to him, just in case.

But everything changed one day. She had seen him with Renee, sitting together in Flute Fields, eating lunch. Then, he _kissed _her. The nerve of him! She had confronted him, right then and there. With that reddish glint in his eye, he had draped his arm around Renee and said he could never love someone as stupid as her. Molly could feel the tears coming in her eyes. She slapped him as hard as she could and ran off.

Later that night, she had written him a letter, breaking up with him. _It doesn't seem to bother him though_, thought Molly. _Look how happy he is with Renee._

Though maybe she imagined it, she thought she saw a bit of sadness or regret in his green eyes. Molly never wanted to talk to him again.

Molly walked back to her farm and began to fish there. Of course, fishing had recently become her favorite thing to do, and the fishing pole was from Toby, nonetheless.

After a little bit, she got fed up with fishing and began walking towards the Garmon Mine District to talk to the Harvest King. He always knew how to comfort her. Every since she broke up with Toby, he was always there, saying reassuring words to her.

She pressed the script on the mountain and was instantly teleported to the summit, where the Harvest King was waiting.

"Hello Molly, how pleasant to see you today," said the Harvest King, smiling at her.

"Hi, Mr. King!" replied Molly, smiling a lot. "I brought you a Shining Apple."

"That's very kind of you, thank you."

"Don't mention it. You're spending all this time restoring the island and all. It must be hard work."

"It is a bit tasking sometimes but, it's fine."

And so, that's how they were, talking about odds and ends. When it grew dark, Molly waved goodbye to the Harvest King and teleported back down.

_Looks like it's all uphill from here_, thought Molly as she walked back to her farm.


	2. Brawl in the Bar

**Sorry there was no Owen in that last chapter.**

It was late at night, but Molly wasn't tired. She decided to go the bar and hang out for a bit. As she opened the door, she found Kathy and Owen arguing. She saw Hayden and Selena trying to break it up, while Chase tended to the other people in the bar.

"I hate you, Owen!" yelled Kathy, her blue shirt stained with a grape cocktail.

"C'mon, it was just a joke, Kat, a joke!" replied Owen.

"Maybe this'll help" said Hayden, offering her his towel.

Kathy ignored her father. "You're so stupid, Owen! First, you joked about me kissing you when you won the horse race and now you splash that drink on me!"

"Kathy, calm down…" said Selena quietly.

"Kat, please, I'm sorry. You know how I act sometimes."

This made Kathy turn all shades of red. "You're so immature! You need to GROW UP! We're through!"

"Kat, c'mon…." pleaded Owen. He sounded a little drunk.

"Get your drunken self out of here!" yelled Kathy, pushing him off his chair. The rest of his cocktail spilled on him.

"There, now we're even, you idiot!" Kathy turned on her heels and went through the back door, slamming the door behind her. Selena looked at Owen, then at Molly, and followed Kathy through the door.

Chase stopped serving Dale and Cain for a bit. "Hi Molly."

Hayden and Owen looked up.

"Maybe you'd better go," said Hayden to Owen.

"Can I help you with anything?" said Chase to Molly.

"Sorry, Hayden. Excuse me, Molly," said Owen quietly, heading out the door.

"Um, that's ok, Chase, I was just leaving." said Molly, following Owen out the door.


	3. Not So Loud!

**Sorry the chapters have been so short but…**

"Owen, wait!" called Molly

"Not so loud, you'll wake everybody!"

"Oh, sorry,"

Owen looked at her and shook his head. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Molly had never seen him look so defeated.

"You know, I recently had a break-up too" she said quietly.

Owen looked at her in surprise. Then he smiled a little.

"What did you do to make him leave you?"

Molly stuck out her tongue. He laughed a little.

"Well, I was dating Toby and he cheated on me with Renee."

Now Owen really looked surprised. "Toby, cheat on _you_? He's like the nicest person ever!"

"I'm not makin' this up, Owen! I saw him having a picnic with Renee and he kissed her, then told me I was stupid."

Owen shook his head a little in thought. They found themselves sitting at the beach.

"You know, last time I saw Toby, he looked real down."

"Why should he? _He_ cheated on _me_." said Molly frustratedly.

"Yeah, I know, but why would he down if he's dating?"

"I don't know, ok?" Molly exclaimed tiredly. She sat on the sand and curled her knees under her chin.

"I seem to have the worst of luck with guys! Well, except this one guy…"

"Oh?" asked Owen questioningly. He sat down beside her.

"Yeah, well, you might think I'm crazy, but….well…remember when I got your wish for the fresco in the church?"

"Yeah, I said I wanted to be the best blacksmith ever! And be able to hold my drinks down easier" he added.

She laughed. "Yeah, well…I sorta summoned the Harvest King because the Harvest Goddess asked me to."

_Now_ he looked plain shocked. "_You _did that? Is that why everything seems more lively around here? Awww are you our little hero?"

She shoved him and laughed. He laughed too.

"Yeah, well, I talk to him a lot and I'm good friends with him now."

"What's he look like?"

"Flaming red hair, and he sorta glows…"

Owen through his head back and laughed. Molly put her hand over his mouth.

"Sshh, you'll wake the townspeople, idiot!"

He looked a bit down at that. "I've been called idiot a lot lately."

Molly felt horrible now. "S-sorry, Owen."

He sighed. "It's all right. I really was an idiot to her. We had a horse race this afternoon at Horn Ranch and I won. I bet if I won, she'd have to kiss me. She was going to kiss me too, but I was so shocked that she was actually gonna do it that I laughed and she ran away. Then tonight, well, I guess I was a little drunk."

Molly sighed too. "Love sucks. It makes you act all weird and feel weird all the time."

"It's not so bad, if you're with the right person."

"Yeah, but how do I _know_ I'm with the right person."

"Well, love's a game, I guess," said Owen. He checked his watch.

"Crap! It's like three in the morning! How did we end up talking this much?"

Molly just started laughing. Owen looked confused.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You're face just now is just so funny!"

"Oh, yeah?" challenged Owen with a smirk. He reached out and splashed her. Molly looked shocked.

"Oh, you're getting it now!" laughed Molly.

Owen was laughing hysterically. "Not so loud, you'll wake everybody!"

They kept splashing each other until each was soaking wet.

Molly punched him playfully. "You suck!"

Owen laughed and pushed her down.

She kneed him in the groin.

He doubled back in pain.

"HOLY HARVEST KING, THAT HURTS!"

She laughed, "Not so loud!"

He fell back onto his back. He looked at his watch again.

"It's almost four now. Look what you did to the time, Molly!"

She fell back and laughed uncontrollably. He laughed with her and started tickling her.

She laughed louder.

"Sssh, not so loud, man!" He cover her mouth with one hand and tickled her with the other.

She laughed and squirmed uncontrollably, trying to escape. She tried to knee him again.

He grabbed her knee and forced her legged upward, still tickling her.

He smirked. "I win."

She squirmed in his grasp. He pinned her down.

"Goddess, why are you so strong?" she groaned.

"Hehe, you like?"

"Owen, what time is it?"

"4:30"

Molly groaned again. "Get off me big fella, I gotta get home."

Surprisingly, he complied. He offered his hand to her. She took it and he helped her up.

He took her in his arms. She yelped in surprise. He covered her mouth and laughed quietly.

"Ssh, not so loud!"

He carried her to her house. She struggled in his grasp, wanting to be let down. He wasn't having any of that. Finally, when he reached her doorstep, he put her down.

Molly groaned. "You suck, carrying me like that!" She looked off in the distance.

He looked puzzled. Following her gaze, he turned around.

There it was, a sunrise. It was so beautiful and seemed to illuminate everything. They both smiled.

"Will Ramsey and Chloe be worried that you're not home?"

"Nah, they know I go out to drink! I take naps during my breaks."

Molly laughed. "I hope I don't pass out today."

"Well, if you ever need a break, feel free to stop by!"

"I might just take you up on that."

He laughed again. "Awesome!" And with that he gave her a bone-crushing hug, lifting her off her feet.

"Hey, put me down!" Molly protested, laughing. He smelled really nice, like cologne and salt water. Interesting mix.

He laughed and sighed. "Good morning, Molly. See you soon!"

And with that he ran off.

Molly smiled as she watched him go, then shaking her head, went back inside to get ready for today.


	4. Dinner?

**Hope you enjoy **

Molly looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was disheveled and her eyes had a wild look about them.

She had dark circles under her eyes but didn't seem to feel the effects of sleep deprivation yet.

_What a night that was. Well, it'll make a good conversation for the Harvest King today. _

After finishing her chores, Molly walked over to the Garmon District. She was about to press the lettering on the mine wall to teleport her up, when Owen came out of the mine, looking tired but pleased. When he saw her, his face lit up.

"Hey, there you are!" Owen grabbed her up in a bone-crushing hug. Molly struggled against him.

"Ugh, Owen, let me go! You're all sweaty!" Owen just laughed.

"Oh, hey, that reminds me. I wanted to give you this." Owen put her down, reached in his pocket, and pulled out a red wonderful.

"I found this while I was mining. You can refine it for jewels."

Molly was truly happy about the gift. "Awesome! Thanks, Owen! Maybe I'll actually get a ruby this time!"

"Yeah, same, that'd be cool!" He grinned.

"Well, whatever it is, I'll make it a necklace and wear it all the time."

Owen blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I have some silver you could use. Bring the gem to me and I'll make the necklace for you."

Molly blushed a little too.

"R-really? Thanks!"

Owen looked for a change of subject.

"So…later tonight, do you wanna get dinner?"

Molly hesitated.

"I don't know, Owen. It wouldn't be very wise to go to the bar for a couple of days."

Owen blushed again.

"I-I didn't mean the bar. I meant at the inn."

She punched him playfully.

"Ow! What was that for?" he exclaimed.

"You kept me up all night last night and now you wanna keep me up this night too?"

"Well, why don't you take a nap and I'll pick you up later. I promise you'll get a good night's sleep tonight."

She mock-sighed.

"Well, I suppose I could fit you into my busy schedule." She said, trying to hold back a smile.

He punched her arm playfully. "Cool!"

"Ow, Owen! That really hurt!" Molly rubbed her arm.

"I don't know my own strength, I guess!" Owen laughed.

She restrained the urge to punch his face, but found that she was laughing along with him. His laughter was so contagious.

"Oooooo you're so irritating!" she smiled. "I really should take that nap now. It's already 14:00."

"Why don't you let me walk you home?"

She smiled again. "Yeah, I'd like that."

He smiled too. He linked her arm with his and escorted her home. Molly was so blissful walking with Owen that she had forgotten the reason why she came to the Garmon District in the first place: to see the Harvest King. She had no idea of knowing, that, as she walked away happily, arm-in-arm with Owen, that the Harvest King was watching her jealously, wishing he could burn that boy to a crisp.


	5. Impertinence

**Hope you enjoy.**

Owen walked home at around midnight that night. It had been fun taking Molly out to dinner. They had laughed and talked animatedly in Ocarina Inn. Maya seemed to be watching them with a keen interest, which made him laugh harder.

Owen sighed, reminiscing as he got to the Garmon Mine District. He walked up to the Blacksmith's and was just about to put his key in the lock, when he heard a voice.

"Who do you think you are?" it whispered angrily into his ear.

Owen jumped and turned around. No one was there. Owen shrugged and put the key in the lock, but no matter which way he turned it, it wouldn't open.

"What makes you so special?" the voice implored him. Owen turned his head this way and that but still he saw no one.

"Must be the wind," he mumbled to himself.

"You _dare_ dismiss me as merely the wind?!" it demanded.

Owen jumped, dropped the key and turned his back to the door. He walked back down the steps towards the mine cart railway.

"Who are you?" he whispered loudly, "What do you want with me?"

"Stay away from her," the voice commanded furiously, "Stay _far_ away from her, or there will be consequences."

"And who are _you_ to decide who I spend my time with?"

"You _dare_—?"

"Yes, I dare!" Owen yelled then lowered his voice back to a whisper quickly, "I demand to know who you are!"

"Impertinent, insolent boy! What does she see in you? You are _nothing_ compared to me."

Owen was getting very frustrated now. "And _who_ exactly is it with which I'm speaking?! Only a fool would talk to the air!"

"No," the voice dissented. A big gust of wind suddenly knocked Owen to his feet and slide him towards the edge of the wall with the hieroglyphics. Owen yelled and dug his feet into the ground, barely stopping himself from hitting the wall.

"Only a fool would fall in love!" the voice affirmed and with that, another big gust of wind knocked the breath out of Owen as the force of it slammed his head against the stone. Owen collapsed to the ground. He dimly registered golden light and mocking laughter before everything went black.


	6. Shining

**I had massive writer's block and lost interest in the story, but now I think I'll start it again.**

Molly got on with her farm chores. It had been a few days since her second date with Owen and she hadn't heard from him since. She tried not to be too worried; he was probably just busy. This was fine by her; at least, she tried to tell herself that. She had things to do anyway.

Molly decided to go up to the Garmon Mine District and see if he was there. She'd been doing this for the past few days, but every time she visited the Blacksmith's, Ramsey always told her that he must be in the mine. She wracked her mind for legitimate excuse to go the district this time. She decided to buy a stool at the Carpenter's. She needed a stool. No, what she _really_ needed was to see Owen. She kept remembering how it felt to laugh with him, how it felt to have his arm around her.

When Molly got up to the district at the end of the day, she saw Ramsey with his back turned motioning angrily at someone she couldn't see. Chloe looked close to tears. Furious, Ramsey took Chloe's hand and marched inside, slamming the door behind him. It was Owen!

Completely forgetting her stool problems, Molly ran up to Owen. He looked dazed, with a lazy smile on his face. Molly furrowed her brow at him. Something about him looked a little different, besides the dazed part, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Owen! Where have you been?"

"In the mine," he said lazily. _Lazily_ was never really a word to describe Owen's actions. Maybe _easy-going_, but never _lazily_. He almost sounded bored.

"For three days?! You can't live in the mine for three days!"

"Maybe _you_ can't, but _I_ can," he stated simply.

Molly was actually angry at him. She could feel the heat rising in her face.

"How dare you! What's gotten into you?!"

"I'm just better than you is all."

Molly hesitated, "You don't sound like the Owen I used to know."

"You don't know me at all."

Molly felt close to tears. This is _exactly_ how she felt when Toby cheated on her, like she didn't know him at all. He had _lazily_ draped his arm around Renee, and with that reddish glint in his eye-

Molly blinked, realization hitting her and tears streaming down her face. That _wasn't _ a reddish glint in his eye. She realized this now as she looked into Owen's red eyes. Weren't his eyes gray before? Blue? Whatever they were, they _definitely _weren't red. In fact, the only people she knew who had red eyes were Anissa and…..

_The Harvest God._

Molly's eyes widened. She'd completely forgotten the Harvest God in her new-found friendship with Owen. But there was no doubt about it. Owen's eyes were red. They weren't red before.

"Cat got your tongue?" Owen asked her. Molly had been staring at him in silence for a few minutes without realizing it.

"I…_don't_ know you,"

He smiled.

"You're not as stupid as you look."

Molly glared at him. The sun had long been set and there was no one about now. They were alone, yet she could clearly see Owen's red eyes shining.

"The Owen I knew would never say that to me. Tell me….are you the Harvest God? Or are you being controlled by him?"

Surprise crossed his face.

"What are you talking about?"

"_Harvest God!_" she screamed, "_Give Owen back to me!"_

She ran for the hieroglyphics, but Owen grabbed her around the waist, holding her back.

"Get off me!" she yelled, kicking and hitting him.

"….Molly?" Owen said softly, and suddenly he sounded like the Owen that was so familiar to her. Molly whipped her head around in shock. It was dark, but his eyes weren't shining maliciously at her anymore. He had let go of her waist, staring at her in shock, jaw dropped slightly. Then he blinked and his eyes shown once more.

"C'mon, Molly, let me make it up to you. Wanna go to the bar?"

"Eh….no thanks….Owen….I'll see ya later." Molly ran off in the direction of her house. She had to get away from those eyes for tonight. Was she losing her mind? "_What is happening?" _she thought desperately.


	7. Not Worthy

**Enjoy!**

Molly didn't know what to think anymore. Did the Harvest King really possess Owen and Toby, or was she just imagining things in a lame attempt to make herself seem less pathetic? She'd swear on her life though, that Owen's eyes were as red as the Harvest King's, like how Toby's were when he was cheating on her. Though, maybe it had been a trick of the light.

Inside her house, Molly began to cry. How could this be happening to her? Every guy just seemed to hate her! Well, every guy except the Harvest King. She really needed to see him, but she didn't know whether or not she wanted him to comfort her like he'd done with Toby, or to confirm that she wasn't crazy.

"Harvest King," Molly whispered to the empty room, "I don't know if you can hear me, or if you care, but I'm sorry I accidentally ignored you in my new-found friendship with Owen. I got so caught up into it, and then he turned out to be just as bad as Toby. But I swore-!" Molly hesitated, "well, it doesn't matter now I guess….does it? I'm so confused!" Molly half-sobbed. She curled up in the corner next to her bed and sobbed.

The room seemed to become brighter. Molly looked up, her vision blurred through her tears. There he was, in all his glory. Molly's doubts began to vanish. Surely, _the Harvest King_, the one who rejuvenated the island, would _never_ cause her as much pain as a regular human boy.

"Molly," he said, concern in his voice. He came over to her, stooped down, and put his hand on her cheek, wiping some of her tears away.

"Oh, Harvest King," Molly sobbed, "I'm so sorry!"

"There, there, Molly, sshh, it's alright now. I'm here," The Harvest King kept whispering words of comfort.

"You've always been so kind to me and I haven't been kind enough to you!"

He just kept whispering his words to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She rested her head against his chest. She felt safe with him.

"I'm…sorry," she apologized again. He was really warm. It was late at night now. Today had been a long day. A long…..

The Harvest King looked down. Molly had fallen asleep. He felt bad, he really did. He absolutely hated seeing her in so much pain, but it was for her own good. No _mortal_ boy was worthy of her! She had the purest heart of any human he'd ever known! A human boy would eventually treat her like this anyway, like dirt. He would _never_ do that to her.

He also began to feel a bit worried. He had been watching the scene between Molly and Owen. He saw Molly look up towards the mountain top.

"_Harvest God!_" she screamed, "_Give Owen back to me!"_

She had never screamed at him before, and she had never called him a mere god! She was perilously close to realizing his possession over Owen; actually, she already knew. But anyone could pass that off as a trick of the eyes or mind. He wasn't _worthy_ of her. No one was. But he was more than the Harvest _God_. He was the Harvest _King_. He had more royalty to his name than anyone ever did. Surely that was worthy enough to earn the pure heart of the beautiful, sleeping form under his arm.

But that boy was very irritating. He almost had freed himself. Almost. But the Harvest King would make sure that that never happened again. Not if he and Molly could be happy together.

That was another thing, now that he thought about it. She's too popular for her own good. If she was less popular, they could have hit it off right from the beginning. Now he had to fight off every guy that crossed her path.

The Harvest King lifted Molly up into his arms and tucked her in her bed. She looked so beautiful, almost as beautiful as his sister, the Harvest Goddess. But, in her own way, she was the most beautiful person in the world.

He stared at Molly's sleeping form. Was she so oblivious that she didn't realize how in love he was with her right now? He decided to let her be oblivious for now. She was in too much pain as it was. The Harvest King sighed. Humans were just so complicated.

And with one last glance at Molly, the Harvest King swooshed around and disappeared.


	8. Awkward

**Enjoy! **

Molly woke up the next morning feeling a little groggy, the events of last night coming back to her. She couldn't believe the things she'd said to Harvest King, or the things Owen had said to her. Nothing in her life seemed to make much sense anymore.

Not feeling like facing the day, Molly opened the door. She was about to walk out when a glowing light appeared in front of her, materializing into the Harvest King. She didn't know whether or not she wanted to see him, but he was always so nice to her.

"Good morning, Molly," he said, smiling. Molly couldn't help smiling back at him.

"If you had some time today, I was wondering if you'd like to talk." Now Molly felt bad. He must be wanting to talk to her because she hadn't had a normal conversation with him since- well…

"Thank you," she said in acceptance.

The Harvest King smiled and nodded at her. "Come between the hours of 16:00 and 18:00," and with that, he turned around and disappeared.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Molly was so focused on her work on her farm that she flipped out when she looked at her watch and saw that it was already 15:00. Quickly, she put her few animals back in their respective places and ran off to see the Harvest King.

When she got to the district, everything was so normal-looking. Even Owen was there, playing with Chloe, seeming back to his normal self. Molly approached him slowly. She had to go past him anyway to get to the hieroglyphics. Chloe saw her first when she approached and froze. Owen turned around slowly, his gray eyes filled with remorse and hesitation.

"Hi," he said, slowly.

"Hey," Molly said, weakly, her throat starting to constrict.

Chloe looked back and forth between them. "Hey! Luke!" she yelled and ran off to him, hoping to avoid the awkwardness between them.

"About last night…" he began again.

"I know," Molly said.

"I don't know what came over me."

"You said I was stupid."

"I know."

"Why?" she asked him desperately.

"I don't know," he said quietly, "It was like, my body wasn't obeying what my mind wanted. I never wanted to hurt you," he said, desperately.

"You reminded me of when Toby said cruel things to me."

Owen's brow furrowed.

"Do you think Toby had the same supernatural experience I had?"

"Are you sure you're not just making excuses for yourself?"

"C'mon, Molly! Do you really think I'm such a loser that I would act that way?"

"Kathy was right about you," Molly said, bitterly, "You really need to grow up."

As soon as she said the words, she wished she could have taken them back. Owen's whole demeanor darkened and he glared at her.

"I thought you were different from other girls."

"I could say the same about you." Tears started welling up in Molly's eyes. She looked down at her watch. It was 16:30.

"I have to go, Owen," she told him, perilously close to breaking down. She ran past him, placed her hands on the hieroglyphics, and beamed up, disappearing in gold light. Owen watched her in amazement. Then his brow furrowed again. Something looked familiar to him.

Owen remembered the conversation they had after Kathy had kicked him out of the bar:

"_Yeah, well…I sorta summoned the Harvest King because the Harvest Goddess asked me to."_

"_Yeah, well, I talk to him a lot and I'm good friends with him now."_

"_Flaming red hair, and he sorta glows…"_

Owen's eyes widened, suddenly remembering the night his key wouldn't work:

"_Stay away from her," the voice commanded furiously, "Stay _far_ away from her, or there will be consequences."_

Owen remembered falling and smashing into something near where Molly just disappeared. But then, it was like his body and voice didn't take orders from him anymore. The last time he remembered having control was when he looked into Molly's horrified eyes before she ran away from him.

Owen took a deep breath and walked up to the hieroglyphics. He glared at it for a while, then put his hand on it. A golden light encircled him and he teleported.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

When Molly had beamed up, she ran up to the pedestal, hoping the Harvest King wasn't angry with her. He smiled serenely at her. She smiled in response.

"Thank you for coming, Molly," he said and nodded. Molly nodded and blushed, suddenly feeling really nervous at his formality.

"There is something I want to say," Molly's heart was pounding.

"As you know, we deities don't normally associate with humans. When we feel that we've had a good relationship with other deities, we share our names with each other." The Harvest King paused, letting his words sink in. Molly was confused.

"I want you to know my name."

Molly's eyes widened and her mouth gaped open. Know his name?! Actually, Molly never actually wondered if he had another name other than "The Harvest King." Molly wondered if the Harvest Goddess had secret name too.

"I…yes, if you'd like to share it."

The Harvest King beamed at her. Molly had never seen him look so pleased and was slightly taken aback by it.

"When we swear our love to each other, I will tell you my name."

_Whoa, whoa, whoa!_ Molly thought, _Swear our love? _Clearly, Molly had misunderstood what he meant by a "good relationship." Molly was speechless, which the Harvest King seemed to interpret as acceptance.

"….Molly?" a voice said quietly from behind her. Molly whipped her head around in surprise, but there was no one there.

"What's wrong, Molly?" The Harvest King asked her, concern lacing his voice. Molly kept staring at the empty space behind her.

"I thought I heard…something," _Must've been the wind_. Molly turned around slowly to look at him, feeling silly. "Sorry…I guess I'm just tired." _Oh, but now I sound like coming up here was a hassle!_

"That's alright, Molly. I will talk with you again sometime."

"Umm….thanks, Harvest King," Molly smiled, walking slowly down the stairs, touched the hieroglyphics and disappeared.


	9. Unimaginable

**Enjoy!**

Owen woke up feeling hot and uncomfortable. His head hurt. What was he lying on? He opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings. He was in the mine. He stood up slowly. He was on the little floating square in the lava sea in the mine. Owen took a running start and effortlessly leapt to the other side. He sighed as he thought of the 30 floors he now how to climb.

Owen began his ascent, trying to remember how he got here. Oh, that's right, he teleported here. Owen remembered touching the hieroglyphics and being surrounded by golden light, feeling a sense of familiarity. When he could next see properly, he found himself at the summit of the Garmon Mine. He had looked to his right and saw Molly talking to someone who was tall, with flaming, red hair, and a glow around him. Owen could tell that this man wasn't really a man; he was the Harvest King that Molly had described. Just by looking at him, Owen could tell how powerful he was.

Molly's head was ducked a little, as if embarrassed. The Harvest King was smiling so happily at her, as if everything was going his way. Owen felt a rush of jealousy and curiosity run through him. Was Molly happy with the Harvest King?

"…Molly?" Owen said hesitantly and quietly. Before the entire name was out of his mouth, however, the Harvest King looked up at him and fixed him with the most piercing, hate-filled glare he had ever experienced. And then everything went black.

Molly had told Owen that she and the Harvest King were just good friends, but it was clear from what Owen had seen that the Harvest King thought they were more than that. Everything was starting to piece itself together.

Owen eventually made it to the entrance of the Garmon Mine, feeling relief at the fresh air. It was late at night, though. Owen looked up at the mountaintop, wishing that Molly had never summoned this god, even if it had helped the land.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

After Molly's chores were over the next day, Molly went inside and put on her new ruby necklace. She had forgotten that she had refined the Red Wonderful that Owen gave her and used the resulting ruby and silver, (courtesy of Owen), to make a necklace. Molly hoped that by wearing this necklace, she could regain some remnants of their friendship. She also loved the color.

Instead of going to the Garmon Mine District, Molly had another idea. She picked up her phone and dialed the Blacksmith's. Ramsey's gruff but friendly voice answered.

"Blacksmith's."

"Ramsey, it's Molly."

"Molly! How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Are you in good health?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"Listen….I was wondering if Owen was around."

"Owen? Let me check."

There were some rustling movements for a few minutes.

"Molly?" Owen said. The way he said her name reminded her of yesterday for some reason.

"Owen! How are you?! Listen," she started talking really fast, "I know we've been arguing a lot recently, and it's been really awkward, but I love hanging out with you and stuff and you're a great guy and I want to make amends for what I said. I'm sorry!"

"No, Molly, I should be the one apologizing to you! I've been a real fool!"

"No you haven't, Owen, it's been my fault!"

Owen started roaring with laughter. Molly started laughing too.

"What's so funny?" she asked after she could finally speak.

"I'm just so relieved!"

"Hey, Owen? Do you wanna come over right now? I don't think you've ever really had a good look at my farm before. It's nothing fancy, but Bessie is a good cow and-"

"Chill, Molly, I'm leaving now."

"You're the best!"

"Keep it coming, keep it coming."

Molly stuck her tongue out at him, then realized he couldn't see it.

"See you soon," she said.

Molly hung up, feeling more overjoyed than ever. Owen was coming over! They would hang out like old times! She walked outside, took out her fishing pole, and began to fish to pass the time.

Muscular arms encircled her, making her yelp.

"Owen! You scared me!" Molly could feel him grinning against her shoulder.

"That was the point, Sherlock!"

"Oh, you!" Molly couldn't stay mad at him. She grinned widely, turning around to look at him, pole in one hand now. He was smiling just as widely at her, his gray eyes lighting up playfully. Just then, Molly noticed their proximity and blushed slightly.

"Aw, cool! You refined my Red Wonderful!" Owen exclaimed excitedly. He let her go, picking up the jewel carefully. Molly's heart began to pound, but she smiled.

"Yeah, I love it! It's great!"

Owen blushed a little, but smiled too. They just couldn't stop smiling. Just the excitement of having things back to normal between them was enough to make them both smile like idiots.

"So, where's this Bessie I heard about?"

"Oh, yeah." Molly whistled and her black cow ran to her. She examined Owen, then looked towards her owner.

"Say 'hi', Bess," Molly told her. Bessie mooed to Owen and Owen petted her. Bessie was happy.

"Aw, what a nice cow!"

"She's my pride and joy! Cain gave her to me for free when I first came to this island!" Thinking of Cain made her think of Renee, who was now dating Toby, and the reddish glint in his eyes, reminding her of the Harvest King and all the previous trouble with him.

"What's wrong?" Owen had noticed her smile drop.

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

Owen looked at her seriously.

"If you ever need to talk to me, I'm here for you."

Molly looked up at him.

"It's silly….but….thinking of Cain reminded me of Renee and Toby….and…."

"I know," he said quietly. Owen embraced her. Molly dropped her fishing rod and didn't even realize she was crying until she felt Owen's shirt getting wet.

"I'm sorry," she cried.

"Ssh, it's ok, I'm here," Owen cooed. Oh, but now this reminded her of the Harvest King comforting her and it made her cry harder. She was just a puddle of tears recently. Molly couldn't help being annoyed at ruining a good moment.

Molly was done crying in about a minute, yet Owen hugged her for a few minutes more. Molly hugged him back, clutching the back of his shirt.

"I'm sorry, Owen. I've just been so confused lately."

"It's alright, don't worry. I don't mind. Here," Owen used one hand to take the hand towel from around his neck and give it to her. Molly took it thankfully and dried her face. Owen went back to hugging her.

Once Molly had composed herself, Owen looked down at her.

"Better?"

"Much." In truth, Molly felt a lot better. She'd had so many pent-up emotions inside of her that were all just released. Molly sighed and smiled, breaking Owen's hug and handing him back the towel.

"So, what else do you want to see?"

"What else do you wanna show me?" he countered playfully.

Molly laughed, feeling giddy again. "Well, there's a shore where I gather shells and sea urchins…."

"Race you!" Owen challenged, running off, laughing. Molly laughed and chased after him.

"Get back here, Owen!" she yelled after him. He laughed wildly

"Make me!"

Just as Owen was about to run onto the shoreline, Molly tackled him, grabbing his waist and kicking his knees from behind. Owen collapsed onto his face and Molly fell on top of him. He was covered in sand.

"I win!"

Owen spit out a mouthful of sand. "No, I win! I'm at the beach!"

"But I got you before-" Molly shrieked as Owen flipped over and pinned her underneath him.

"I win again!"

"I refuse to admit defeat!" Molly struggled to push him off, but he was so strong. Owen just laughed.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The Harvest King tried not to think of Molly. Why couldn't things just go back to the way they used to be? He had cherished his solitude, had dismissed her silly gifts. Now, he longed for nothing more than her presence, her smile, her laugh.

The Harvest King heard a shriek. Molly's shriek. He then tuned his eyes on the spot where he had heard the noise. It was her beach. _And she's with that punk!_ The Harvest King screamed in his head. He was on top of her, pinning her to the ground; she was struggling beneath him. Yet they were both laughing. He watched the pair, seething.

The Harvest King's eyes began to widen in shocked fury. They had stopped laughing. In fact, they looked like they'd stopped breathing. Molly's cheeks were flushed, and even the punk had a faint blush, from where he could see. The Harvest King hardly breathed as he watched them. And then. It happened.

It was like someone had drained the Harvest King of all his power. He felt weak. He felt betrayed. The punk kissed her. And she was kissing him back. Slowly, their kissing became playful; they were rolling around in the sand.

The Harvest King could feel himself growing very hot. Dangerously hot. He clenched his fists at his sides, nostrils flaring. He was breathing heavily.

_!_ The Harvest King could not form a coherent word in his internal shout. As he shouted, he flared a deep, dark red, so dark, in fact, that he was no longer in his human form. He was just a mass of red. He flew up into the air, still shouting, and burst.

Thunder, louder than it had ever been before, cracked. In fact, it was so loud, that the villagers thought the earth beneath them had split in two. A lightning bolt struck down where Owen's body had been a second before, rolling around with Molly. Then, it began to downpour. The villagers wondered what this meant. Elli had not predicted a storm.

Winds, like Castanet had never seen before, picked up. Crops were uprooted. Chickens began to fly in the air. Renee had to jump to save her chickens and lock them in the coop. Toby grabbed Paolo and Craig grabbed Taylor before they were dragged away.

Owen and Molly broke apart. They didn't even need to roll around in the sand to move about five feet in one direction. Owen wrapped his one arm around Molly and held onto a log with the other. They were both drenched. They would have been drenched enough without the waves crashing on themselves. Owen tried to shout to Molly, but his voice was lost. He was afraid to let go of the log.

Molly struggled out of his grasp and ran away. Owen tried to shout at her and grab her, but he couldn't. Then he remembered Bessie. Owen began to claw his way to the grass of her farm. He stood up and almost got knocked off his feet. Molly rang the bell for Bessie and Bessie hurried into the barn. Molly's poor barn, coop, and house were barely standing.

A big gust of wind knocked Molly flat on her back, the wind knocked out of her. She grimaced. Owen tried to run to her, but a big gust of wind was blocking him from reaching her. Molly rolled around, digging her hands and feet into the grass, trying to stay put. She looked at him, her mouth forming his name, but no sound was coming out. She reached one hand towards him; he mimicked her action, but they couldn't touch.

Molly was reaching towards Owen. He looked very afraid. Suddenly, a glowing sparkle flew near her. _Finn!_ she shouted in her mind. Finn answered her silent shout. _Molly! This is not natural! It's the Harvest King! He's gone crazy! The Harvest Goddess and the Sprites are trying to find him right now! _

_What went wrong?! _was Molly's rhetorical question.

Finn emitted golden light. He was forming a shield around her and Owen. He transported them inside Molly's house. He then put his golden shield around the house, using his all the power he could muster to protect them.

Molly was very dry and warm, suddenly. She landed in the double bed of her level 2 house. _What went wrong?_


	10. Proven

**Enjoy! (btw, spoilers for the Harvest King and Goddess' true names).**

A downpour was raging on. The Harvest King was non-corporal, floating among the clouds. It had been a least an hour since…..A peal of thunder, a lightning bolt almost striking a tree and igniting Fugue Forest had not the Wizard predicted it with his crystal ball and deflected it.

_Why? Why?! WHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYY?! _were his only thoughts. The rain and wind increased. Many of the villagers were praying to the Harvest Goddess to end this plague. She silently thanked them for their support. It was increasing her power.

The Harvest Goddess gathered her sprites around her under the new Goddess tree, including Finn, who had joined her after the Summoning.

_Finn_, she told him telepathically, as it was impossible to hear one's voice over the storm, _Go to Molly. Protect her and that boy. I'm counting on you._

_I'm on it! _Finn shouted eagerly, flying away, determined to prove himself.

_Tell Molly_, she told him on afterthought, _that I am going to Him. _Of course, Finn didn't need to know what the pronoun stood for.

_What do we do? How can we help?_ the Sprites chanted.

_Lend me the power of your bells. I must reason with him, or it will be the end of everything._

The Sprites willingly obliged. Singing their melodies in their heads, they channeled the power of song towards the Harvest Goddess, who drew upon their power and glowed slightly brighter. After a few minutes, the Harvest Goddess smiled.

_Thank you, my children. I must go._ The Harvest Goddess became non-corporal and began her search for the Harvest King, leaving the Sprites chanting after her.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The ocean was starting to overflow, leaking onto Harmonica Town and Flute Fields.

"Given more time, it could soil the crops," Anissa told Jin. Jin held her close, comforting her, remembering her fear of thunderstorms.

"Oh, Gill," Luna said, also afraid of storms, though every villager now had an increased fear of them. "Oh, Harvest Goddess, help us, please!" the mayor was praying near the fireplace.

"Witch, are you alright?" said the Wizard, calling her through his crystal ball. The Witch answered through her mirror.

"Not now, Wizard! I'm brewing up a potion that'll cure the sky!"

"You can't _cure_ the sky!" the Wizard shouted angrily, "Did you not realize your forest almost caught fire?!"

"And you would know? I can take care of myself!"

"Witch…"

_Someone help us_, Toby prayed. Things have definitely changed since Molly had summoned the King.

_Be safe, Molly and Renee._

Pitfalls that took up whole floors appeared. Calvin and Phoebe fell through several floors, screaming, eventually falling unconscious.

_WHERE ARE MY CHILDREN?! _Ramsay shouted in his head. They weren't really his children, but he treated them as such. He knew that Owen had gone to see Molly. But…Chloe? _Chloe?! _Where was _Chloe?!_

"CHLOE!" Ramsay shouted.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_I found you,_ said a calm voice. The Harvest King turned himself around and looked upon the green form of his sister. She was the light; he was the dark.

_Go away, Sephia!_ Large pitfalls began to appear in the mines. The Harvest King swore he could hear screaming.

_You need to stop._

I _need to stop? _I NEED TO STOP?!_ SHE _BETRAYED _ME! _Geysers were shooting out of the hot springs.

_Learn control. You are better than this. She is only human. She would never intentionally hurt you._

WHO SAYS I'M HURT?!More thunder pealed.

_You are better than this. I know you are._

YOU DON'T KNOW ME!

_Ignis, _she said quietly, _I know it hurts. I, too, have felt this way before. _ Now, the Harvest King looked shocked.

_Who would dare hurt you?! I'LL KILL THEM!_

_You did, _she said sadly. The Harvest King stopped moving.

…_What?_ he said quietly for the first time.

_You don't remember. It was around the time we sealed you away the first time. You were on your mountaintop; I at the spring. There were a few young people I knew: Tom, Anna, and Finn. As a little girl, Anna was always small and afraid. You helped her when she cried. As she grew older, you began to develop feelings for her. Thinking she would return your feelings, you came to her house to confess to her, only to find Tom giving Anna a music box. Enraged, you possessed Tom. They argued and he ran away. _

_Leaving him unattended in his possessed form, he walked off the cliff next to your mountain. Finn, who had been good friends with Tom, buried him, and came to me in tears. He told me he wished he could have done something to prevent his friend's death. Hadn't Tom trusted him completely? I told him that it was completely out of his power. He told me he hated feeling worthless. Tears began to spring up in my eyes. I had always liked this boy. He was so kind-hearted. I took his hands and told him to remain strong. He thanked me for his help. 'I want to do something to remember him by,' he had told me. Tom had always loved music. And so, I created five bells to represent the powers of the land, and would chime in harmony. _

'_Thank you,' he had told me, sincerely, 'This makes me so happy! Now Tom will always hear the music!'_

_And slowly, the world began to turn once more. Except you. You remained unchanged in your fury. Anna had recently told you she couldn't possibly love you now, for she had fallen for Tom as surely as he had fallen from the cliff. Enraged, you almost killed her, had I not intervened. Further infuriated, you struck out against me. You struck the Goddess Tree, my weakest point. When you struck the Goddess Tree, the backlash hit Finn. He fell onto his back. He was about to turn to ash. I knelt down and gave him my hand. _

'_I'm so sorry, Harvest Goddess,' he had told me, 'I couldn't protect you.'_

'_You have done more for me than I ever could for you, Finn.'_

'_Oh, Harvest Goddess,'_

'_Call me Sephia,'_

'_Sephia….'he had whispered, fading away to ash. The bells began to chime again. In tears, I cried, 'IGNIS!' And with that cry, the bells began to chime faster and faster. They formed a glowing circle. You disappeared in front of Anna, who had thought you were just leaving in sadness. Instead, you were leaving against your will. You became non-corporal and were sucked into the glowing circle. Drained of all their energy, the bells disappeared, leaving in their place, the five Harvest Sprites._

_Meanwhile, I was attempting to resurrect Finn, but there was only so much I could do with my limited power. In one last attempt, I managed to transform his ashes into a sprite. He had no memory of me. We had to start anew. Right now, he is still trying to prove his worth by protecting Molly and Owen. But he can only do so much. The whole island is in peril. Please, Ignis, end this rain and reign of terror._

The Harvest King had listened, very quiet. _He_ had done that to Sephia? His own sister? He couldn't even remember doing it.

_Why am I in so much pain? _ he asked her, pleadingly,_ Why am I in so much pain? Why am I always doing this to everyone?_

_Pain is a part of life we all have to deal with. We can't let pain conquer our actions all of the time. At some point, we must figure out a way to move past and look beyond our pain. Please, Ignis, let her go. Let all of this go._

_Maybe it would have been better if you hadn't had Molly summon me. None of this would be happening._

_You're a part of this island as much as I am. We need you. _I _need you. Just not this way. Not like this._

The Harvest King thought on it for a few moments more, the storm still raging. Then he sighed, and it was a sigh that carried across the land and swept the storm away. The lightning stopped. The thunder stopped. The rain stopped. The clouds began to break, allowing the full moon to be seen.

_I apologize. _The apology was meant not only to his sister, but to the island itself, and its people.

_Molly_….he sighed. The waves calmed themselves. All was still. The Harvest King disappeared, transporting himself back to the summit. The Harvest Goddess, satisfied, went around the island, trying to repair as much of her brother's destruction as she could. When she felt satisfied with her work, she went back to the spring. The Sprites were waiting for her, even Finn. They all looked exhausted but pleased.

"We did it, Harvest Goddess!" Finn shouted excitedly. The rest of them cheered.

"Yes you have, my children," she said happily, tears of joy, for the newfound peace, and sadness, for her brother, welled up in her eyes. "You have certainly proven yourselves tonight."


End file.
